Speak now or forever hold your peace
by mioneskywalker
Summary: faberry week day 7: nightmare. Its Quinn wedding day. Is Rachel's worst nightmare going to really happen? Or will she stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is something very short I wrote for faberry week day 7, the nightmare prompt. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

"_Noah Puckerman, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Quinn Fabray, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"NO!"

Rachel wakes up tangled in her sheets, her heart working on overdrive like it's trying to break free of her chest.

Tomorrow is the day.

* * *

"I just don't understand why she is doing this. I mean she is so young."

"I know! What about her career? I remember when she told me about wanting to wait until her thirties... What do you think honey?"

"Hmm?"

Arching his brow intrigued, Kurt turns to his fiancé who looks back at him doubtfully.

"Quinn. Don't you think this whole marriage thing is a little too hasty?" He asks again.

"You're engaged." She states absentmindedly.

"Yes I know, to the love of my life."

He smiles at his fiancé as Blaine sips on his coffee. They are at the Lima Bean, once again, back in town.

"But-"

"She loves Puck." She cuts him off staring blankly at her coffee.

"I know she does." Kurt frowns slightly. "I just don't know if they are ready for that."

"I think it was Puck's incident. He proposed right after he got out the hospital." Blaine says in a serious tone as they remember that period of their lives.

Less than a year ago, Puck's troop was attacked on a mission in the Middle East. It was a miracle that he survived as the bomb exploded very close to them. He didn't suffer any serious injuries, but it was enough to send him to a hospital and back home.

To say that all his friends and family were shocked at everything is an understatement, especially Quinn. After he recovered he proposed and Quinn said yes.

"It doesn't matter." She stands up. "I'm quite tired guys. I'm going home."

"But we were going to see-"

"I'm not in the mood sorry." She cuts off her best friend and walks away leaving both Kurt and Blaine behind feeling confused.

* * *

"Rachel?"

"Come in..."

"You have a visitor."

Rachel sits up with a frown on her face and she looks at Leroy who is standing in the doorway.

"I'll leave you ladies alone." He leaves the room as Brittany comes in.

"Hi there."

"Britt? Is something wrong?"

The blonde walks towards the bed and sits on the edge of the mattress.

"Actually..." She takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Rachel. Everybody else can be oblivious, but I know."

"Uh..." Rachel gets a little intrigued. "What are you talking about?"

First of all, she is surprised with Brittany's visit. It's not that they are not friends. As well as the others they got along quite well in New York. The point is, she wasn't expecting anyone, let alone Brittany S. Pierce. It can only mean one thing, trouble. Probably something related to Santana.

"The wedding."

"Oh... that..." She sighs and throws herself against her mattress.

"You've been so weird the last few weeks... actually you've been like that since Puck proposed."

"I don't agree, yeah..." She sighs audibly. "Because I don't think that is really what Quinn wants. That's all."

"That's not all. You love her."

"Yes I do. As I love you and Kurt, and Blaine and Mercedes and-"

"Stop that." Brittany cuts her off. "I said I know okay? You're in love with her. You've been in love with her since forever Rachel. I mean, Quinn might have fallen for you too, but it took a while for her to actually realize that. You however, have fallen for her from the very beginning."

"Brittany, that's nonsense." She sits up again. "I'm not in love with Quinn. And she certainly is not in love with me. She is going to get married tomorrow."

"I'm always right about these things." Brittany pouts sadly. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I don't want you to regret anything later."

"I won't. Don't worry about me okay? But thanks anyway. I appreciate it. I'll be okay."

Rachel smiles at her blonde friend, but Brittany notices how not Rachel Berry it is.

"All I know is that there are some things that we can't hold inside. I see the way you look at her, Rachel. Actually I've always seen it, because it has been always there. But you seemed happy with Finn, so I figured it was none of my business."

"And now she is happy with Puck..."

"It has nothing to do with this. As I said before, there are some things we can't just hold inside. She needs to know."

"There's nothing to know." Rachel says firmly.

"Look-"

"No, B... please let it go."

"Okay." She says calmly. "But you have to promise me one thing then."

"What?"

"No sad faces. Puck is so happy, and you're a special person to him, to both of them actually and no drunken incidents like the one at the bachelorette party okay? Tomorrow is a wedding and weddings are about joy and happiness."

"I don't have to promise B. Of course I'm happy for them. Besides, I wasn't the only one drunk at the party."

"But you were the only one who had a panic attack and locked yourself in the toilet because you said you were going to have a car accident on your way to Quinn's wedding. That was blackmail by the way." Brittany smirks.

"Okay, I confess. It was. But I was only doing that because I don't want her to marry."

Amused, Brittany arches a brow as she looks at Rachel, with a smile on her face.

"I mean, not so soon."

"They've been together for years now."

"You know what I meant."

"Fine. My job here is done. Remember, no sad faces tomorrow."

She nods. But the question is can you be happy on your own dying day. Because that's how it feels to Rachel, even though she doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

"_Noah Puckerman, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Quinn Fabray, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"NO!"

Once again, Rachel wakes up on her bed. Sweaty and startled.

Today is the day. The day her nightmare is going to become real.

"Good morning sunshine!" Hiram says walking inside her bedroom.

"What's good about it?" She mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter? What's up with the mood?"

"Nothing..."

"Really? You're always all smiles in the morning..."

"Not today..."

* * *

"You look beautiful, honey."

She hears her mother's voice as she looks at her reflection at the mirror. She smiles at Judy and bites down on her bottom lip, mind in overdrive.

_Okay... here I am... it's time... I love him, I love him. I love Puck. And I'm going to marry him. _

Yes, she is nervous. But it's okay to be nervous on your own wedding day right?

"Hey there!"

She gasps and looks behind as Kurt and her bridesmaids enter the room.

"You're beautiful Quinn!" Kurt says excitedly. "Absolutely stunning."

"Totally." Brittany adds as all the others stare at Quinn with adoration.

"Even I have to agree with that." Santana says playfully, though she has a big smile on her face.

"Thanks guys." She frowns. "Where's Rachel?"

They all look at each other searching for an answer.

"She must be on her way. I called her earlier." Kurt informs calmly. "Just nobody text her okay…" He mocks, but Quinn doesn't find it funny at all. "I mean. She will be here any moment."

But moments later as they all assume their positions; there is no sign of Rachel.

"She is fine." Brittany reassures the bride. "Don't worry. I just talked to her."

Quinn nods though she is a little disappointed.

When they are alone Santana asks her girlfriend what is going on.

"Rachel is not going to be here."

"Why not?" Santana says angrily.

"She has her reasons..." Brittany shrugs.

"What reasons? Its Quinn wedding, I mean I thought she was her friend. She kept saying how she was so happy that she and Blondie became friends and now this?"

"San... Rachel loves Quinn."

"Yeah?" She crosses her arms. "Then why isn't she here? Is it because she is Jewish?"

Quinn insisted that she wanted a catholic ceremony. Puck agreed after some arguments, as long as he can break a glass.

"You don't get it." Brittany sighs frustrated. "She loves her, like really _loves_ Quinn."

"Oh..." Santana eyes widen in shock as she starts mulling everything over. "That makes sense..."

"I know..."

* * *

"If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do!"

She tried to stay away. She tried to ignore her feelings, but in the end here she is about to open her heart for the first, and maybe last time.

With all eyes on her, Rachel walks towards the love of her life.

"Rachel?" Quinn says, with her mouth wide open in shock.

Rachel locks her eyes onto Puck's as she is trying to silently ask for forgiveness.

Puck on the other hand, sighs defeated.

He has always known. He was not oblivious like Finn; he has always known that there was something going on between the two of them, something so powerful that nothing could stop. Quinn loves him; he has no doubt about that. But he knows that what she feels for Rachel is so much more intense, he was there watching as she tried her hardest to ignore those feelings and he was also there when she finally learned how to deal with it. However, as the time passed Puck thought that they had settled with just being friends.

He thought that maybe none of them would ever have the guts to finally open up to the other. Apparently he was wrong.

"Hi..." Rachel turns to Quinn.

"Hi..." Quinn says confused. "Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"Actually... no..."

"What's going on?" Judy asks confused.

Rachel gulps nervously and turns to Quinn again.

"I'm sorry; I should have said this a while ago."

"Said what?" Quinn asks eager.

"I love you."

Everybody get surprised.

"Like really love you..."

"Young lady, I don't think..." The priest starts but Quinn raises her hand to stop him.

"That's why I wanted you, at all costs, at the wedding." She chuckles sadly. "That's why you're the prettiest girl I've ever met." She takes one more step forward. "You're so beautiful..."

"I..." Quinn licks her suddenly very dry lips.

"I love you Quinn Fabray. I'm in love with you. I think I always have been... somehow. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your wedding, I just needed to do that I guess. I know it seems selfish of me, but I'm actually torn. I can't say don't marry him. I can't do that to Noah." She looks at Puck. "I'm an idiot... I... I love you." She opens her arms, eyes full of tears.

Quinn looks at her and shrugs.

"I..." She shakes her head.

"It's okay." Rachel presses her lips into a thin line. She walks backwards. "It's okay. I'm gonna go now." She turns around and walks toward the door.

"Can we proceed?" The priest asks.

The blonde bride nods as all of their friends remain astonished and shocked at what had just happened.

"I'm okay..." She whispers to Puck as he looks concerned.

"Baby..."

"You can go on." She says to the priest, breathless.

Every step Rachel takes is like the air is being taken from her lungs.

Every step Rachel takes away from her is like her strength is ending, her energy vanishing away.

She closes her eyes, forcing the tears to stop but they don't. She loves Puck, and she can't give up what they have now. She can't right? She is going to marry him, that's the right thing to do. It doesn't matter if the girl of her dreams is walking away from her.

"I lost you in the moment she walked through those doors, didn't I?"

Quinn looks at him, wet cheeks and a racing heart.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smiles sadly. "I've always known somehow. You made her prom queen. And it doesn't matter what Santana said. You always wanted to be prom queen. You wouldn't give up that crown for just anyone..." He exhales heavily. "Guess we just found out who is Rachel's soul mate." He winks at her teasingly.

"I didn't want it to end like this..." She sobs.

"Me neither." He kisses her forehead. "Go. Before I change my mind."

"Rachel!"

She calls out and runs towards the doors. Rachel is already outside when she finally reaches the brunette.

"Rachel!" She calls again.

"Quinn?" Rachel turns around surprised as Quinn gets closer to her. "What are you doing-?"

She is cut off by Quinn's lips on hers.

Drama was always her thing, but kissing Quinn Fabray who's dressed in her bride's dress outside of the church after Rachel had proclaimed her love to her was something even she couldn't imagine.

And they do _kiss_, releasing years of restraint, losing themselves in each other's mouths. In this moment they feel like this time they are finally getting it right. After years of being on their way, they are finally getting to where they belong, together.

"For the record." Quinn says as she pulls away, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you too. Rachel Berry."

* * *

**So? I had this idea and I just had to write it. I'll love some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just noticed that I forgot to mark this story as complete, what turned out to be good since apparently I had more to add in this verse.**

**A/n: the other chapter was T rated, but this one is not, sexy times are basically at the end, but just want to warn anyway: sexy times!**

* * *

_Watch the sunrise _

_Say your goodbyes _

_Off we go…_

The song on the Radio is the soundtrack of a silent car. Aside from the music, there's only the sound of the wind blowing through the window. The weather is perfect, a pleasant sunny day. She has her eyes on the road, although once and awhile she glances at the sleeping beauty on the passenger seat.

"Are we there?" A husky voice calls her attention as Quinn moves her head away from the glass of the half-open window.

"Almost." She answers with a smile.

"_There"_ is the hotel they are going to spend the next few days.

After their kiss, Rachel took Quinn to the Berry's residence. Santana was the one in charge of Quinn clothes. She and Brittany went to Quinn's house and packed the essentials.

And Quinn spent the night on Rachel's bed, crying her eyes out.

_**Four days ago…**_

"It's okay. He is going to get over it. And move on."

Rachel says sweetly, her fingers stroking blonde hair in a tender motion. She has her back leaned against the headboard as Quinn is resting her head on her lap. The blonde is now free of her bride dress and wearing her pajamas.

"I still feel like shit. I didn't want to end things like this; I shouldn't have led him on. I'm an asshole." Quinn says tearful.

"You're not."

"I abandoned him at the altar."

"And he lied to you about protection." Rachel says bitterly.

Quinn sits up and looks Rachel in the eye.

"Sorry." Rachel mutters, averting her eyes, not really sure of why she said it. But like Brittany said, she's been crushing over Quinn for a long time, all the while watching all the tragic events that happened to the blonde along the way. Being one of those tragic events her doing. "Anyway, are you regretting it?" She asks with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"No." Quinn shakes her head with certainty. "Rachel I love you. I just didn't want…" She sighs. "I'm an idiot. I reprimanded you when you wanted to get married, because it was too hasty, too soon. And I was going to do the same thing."

"He almost died Quinn, and I know you love him." Rachel shrugs.

Quinn wipes her eyes and nods. "Not like I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile now."

"I guess we were wasting time then." Rachel smiles happily.

"My mother is going to be a pain in the ass." Quinn says in annoyance.

"You don't have to deal with her now. Actually, you don't have to dwell on anything now."

"What you mean?"

"I'm not gonna pressure you to be with me."

"I want to be with you." Quinn replies resolute as she gets closer, leaning her forehead on Rachel's.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel asks.

"I do."

_**Back to the present…**_

And that's how they ended up here, on their way to paradise.

"Good." Quinn replies, lifting her hand and tucking Rachel's hair behind her ear. "I can't wait to be with you." She says suggestively as Rachel blushes.

As she needed to pack, really packing this time and not taking just some emergency stuff, she had to face her mother. She apologized, and they talked, but as Rachel advised her, it wasn't the time to confrontation, so she didn't tell her mother the nature of her trip; she just said she needed a getaway, which was true.

After packing, they flew to NYC and once there and after Rachel packed her stuff, they took a flight to Mexico. As soon as they landed they took a car and headed off to their final destination, a beachfront bungalow in a hotel located at a very reserved beach in the Riviera Maya.

* * *

The bungalow is right on the edge of the beach and has magnificent views of the beach and ocean. And it has its own pool.

When they get inside it, the first thing they set their eyes on is the king sized bed. But, even though they want to jump each other bones right there, they manage to refrain themselves.

They haven't done much more than kissing, although their very first make out session set them both on fire. Rachel was trying to fix them something to eat as her dads were out working, when Quinn walked in the kitchen. It started innocent, just lips exploring lips, but it got passionate and heated as tongues were sliding against each other, hands were wandering over bodies and moans were filling the otherwise silent kitchen.

They eventually had to stop; they were really hungry.

"I'm not going to let you pay for all this alone." Quinn says resolutely.

"Quinn." Rachel whines. "What about you paying our next trip?" She tries out.

"Is it going to have another trip?" Quinn says smiling from ear to ear.

"I hope so." Rachel smiles back and pecks the blonde's lips.

"Okay." Quinn relents. Rachel breathes a sigh of relief; she knows Quinn can be stubborn, but she thinks it's only natural that she is paying when Quinn is still pursuing a career that can be very unstable, although she is certain that the blonde is going to shine and wonder the world in the movies she sure is going to be staring someday. Besides, she is 23 years old and she just graduated a year ago.

"We don't have to sleep on the same bed." Rachel informs casually, trying to be the gentlewoman.

"Yes we do." Quinn nods her head. "And we're not going to be just sleeping on this bed."

Rachel swallows as her eyes widen.

_Mailman?_

"I mean, sorry. I just assumed…" Quinn stutters. "I thought you wanted…"

"If you wondering whether I want to make love to you or not, I believe the answer is: fuck yes." Rachel says, staring passionately at the blonde.

"Good." Quinn smiles back mischievously.

"But that's for later. I have yet to take you on a date."

"Yeah?" The blonde inquires with her husky voice, getting close to the brunette.

"Absolutely." Rachel nods as Quinn wraps her arms around her and pulls her close.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." Rachel giggles amused, losing her composure and releasing a soft moan when Quinn starts planting kisses on her neck.

"I still can't believe I'm allowed to do this."

"What?"

Rachel asks feigning innocence, but Quinn thinks it'll better showing rather than just saying it. So she kisses Rachel passionately, pulling the brunette impossibly closer. They move to the bed and Rachel giggles when her back hits the mattress and Quinn wastes no time to get on top of her.

They make out for a bit, they are both still not over the phase of amazement. It's still very surreal, shocking even. Rachel is thrilled that she finally figured herself out entirely, not that she had any problem with loving a girl; she has always seen herself as an open minded person anyway. Funny that it turns out she really loves a woman, gold stars fixated as she is… well, metaphors are important, right? And Quinn is on cloud nine that she actually has Rachel in her arms, something she thought was never going to happen, being it because of her family beliefs and society's pressure or because Rachel was never going to reciprocate her feelings.

Eventually, they manage to get ready for the night activities and Rachel leads them to the hotel restaurant.

"I shouldn't be this happy as I just dumped my fiancé, but I can't help it. I am happy."

"Don't think about that, you just followed your heart. Marriage is something we should do when we're one hundred percent sure. I know for experience." Rachel smiles sadly. "And I told you were going to like it in here." She takes Quinn's hand across the table and squeezes it tenderly.

"It's not the reason why I'm happy. Sure, it's a beautiful place, but I'm happy because I'm here with you. It's like…" She trails of as she rubs her forehead. "It's almost surreal, maybe I just died and this is heaven."

"You're so cute." Rachel stares at the blonde in awe.

"Rachel Berry thinks I'm cute?" She arches her eyebrow. "I am definitively no longer the head bitch."

"That's good; I didn't like her very much." Rachel pouts playfully.

"Sorry." Quinn pleads with her expressive shining hazel eyes staring into Rachel's.

"You don't have to apologize, you changed, and you suffered so much Quinn. Much more than what you put me through, besides you didn't have my lucky. I have wonderful parents." Rachel points out with a big grin on her face.

"They are amazing." Quinn says assertively as she picks up her drink and sips on it.

"Be my girlfriend." Rachel asks, her big brown eyes gazing in a longing way at Quinn.

Placing her glass back at the table, Quinn stares back at Rachel with as much passion in her eyes.

"I mean… it's probably too soon." Rachel shakes her head. "You know what? Forget I said that."

"Why?" Quinn whines.

"It's too soon right?"

"Maybe from an outsider point of view, but this is something I've been wanting for so long."

"Me too." Rachel admits with her big smile.

"Besides, it's not like people don't know why I left him at the altar…"

"Yeah…" Rachel giggles. "I never thought I'd have the guts."

"You just did what I wasn't brave enough to do." She smiles nostalgic.

"You mean…?" Rachel stares at her expectantly.

"Yes, I fantasized about bursting into your wedding to do exactly what you did, but I…"

"Got hit by a truck." Rachel completes dryly.

"I was going to say I was a coward, but there's... that." She bites down on her bottom lip apprehensively; her car accident is still a delicate matter for them both.

"Why were you a coward? You were the bravest person ever. You went through all of that and…" Rachel sighs sadly.

"Because I wasn't going to say anything, I was going to stand there and pretend I was okay with everything."

"It doesn't make you a coward; it makes you a good friend."

"You loved him, I…"

"Yes, I loved him, but that was a stupid idea. We were both very insecure about the future of our relationship I guess. He wanted to hold onto me like I was the best thing that had happened to him." Rachel says with her eyes glazed over nothing.

"He was right." Quinn says reverently and Rachel sends a melancholic smile her way.

"It was like we needed to be sure we were going to be together and survive the college phase." She has to choke back her emotions, tears forming around her eyes. "Sorry." She swallows hard and blinks her eyes a couple of times as to prevent her tears to fall.

"Don't be." Quinn reassures her as she looks at Rachel with adoration in her eyes.

"I love you, this…" She gestures between them. "Has nothing to do with… him. It sucks that he had to… that…" She takes a deep breath. "For me to figure out my feelings for you." A persistent tear streams down her cheek. "I just… sometimes I wish he was still here as my friend."

They remain in silence for a moment.

"I miss him." Quinn admits sweetly.

"I miss him too." Rachel smiles truly this time.

"I'm here." Quinn squeezes her hand tenderly. "And I love you."

And that means the world for Rachel.

"So…" Quinn trails of playfully. "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. I'll be yours in any way you want me."

"I want all of you."

* * *

They decide to walk on the beach as it is a beautiful starry night. Hand in hand they revel in the view around them, the scent of the sea, the sound of the waves and the soft summer breeze.

"Look!" Rachel shouts out of the blue, pointing up at the sky.

"What?" Quinn giggles delighted.

"A shooting stars." She informs amazed.

"Did you make a wish?" Quinn teases her and Rachel nods smirking.

"Yes, I was torn between seeing you naked or a Tony." She deadpans.

"Well…" Quinn trails off as she takes hold of the zipper of her sundress. "I hope you didn't waste a wish then, 'cause, to see me naked…" She unfastens her dress and slides it down slowly, Rachel holds her breath. "All you had to do was ask." She takes off her bra seductively.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks eagerly, although her eyes are glazed over Quinn's breasts. Perk, mouth watering, especially now, with the moonlight touching them beautifully.

"I believe the term is: skinny dipping." Quinn smirks, turning around to face the sea. "Are you going to join me or…" She says over her shoulder as she slides her underwear down her legs, making Rachel lick her lips.

How she didn't realize she is so into that ass before is beyond her.

Quinn walks toward the calm waters and dives in.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks Rachel, wet hair and a smirk on her face.

_Gorgeous…_

Rachel sighs in awe.

_Okay… I've been naked around people before… I'm an artist, an actress…and… I do have a nice body…right?_

She gulps nervously.

"Just get naked Berry." Quinn says in her sexy husky tone. That and her predatory eyes is just what it takes to encourage the brunette. Rachel takes off her shirt and bra quite fast, moving to her short and underwear. And then she mimics Quinn previous actions, diving in the water.

Going back to the surface, Rachel stands on her feet and gazes at the beach, just checking whether they are the only ones at that spot.

"You're beautiful."

She smiles when she feels Quinn wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing her body against Rachel's back.

"If you say so." Rachel teases.

"So beautiful…" Quinn whispers, leaning her head to kiss Rachel's neck sensuously.

The self-satisfied smirk that was on Rachel's lips vanishes as Quinn sucks on her pulse point.

"What are you doing?"

"What it looks like?"

"But-" Rachel stops her sentence to release a moan when Quinn moves the hand that was on Rachel's hips up to her breast, cupping it and squeezing it.

"I want to make love to you…" She presses her mouth on Rachel's ear sensuously. "Under the stars…"

When did Quinn Fabray become so daring? Rachel thinks, biting down on her bottom lip, completely turned on.

"What if we get caught?"

"It's dark." Quinn points out as she turns Rachel around and presses their lips together passionately.

"I…" Rachel tries out, but Quinn silences her with another searing kiss.

_Am I denying this sexy goddess? _

Rachel mentally rolls her eyes as she gives in and deepens the kisses further. And then without warning, Quinn lifts her up and carries her toward the beach.

She pulls Rachel down on the sand and gets fully on top of her, they moan in unison as their bodies rub against each other, the water tingling their legs with the movement of the waves.

"Are you okay?" Quinn pulls away, locking their eyes onto each other. As much as she wants Rachel now, she doesn't want Rachel to feel uncomfortable.

"I am more than okay." Rachel leans up and presses their lips together with urge and passion.

"We can go back to-"

This time, Rachel is the one silencing Quinn as she places a finger on the blonde's mouth.

"Make love to me Quinn… I'm yours."

"You are?" Quinn asks in a low voice as she still can't believe it. Yes, she was about to get married, but she can't care less about the right etiquette, now that she is about to fulfill one of her biggest fantasies. What? She has a very fertile imagination and yes, she once imagined making passionate love under the stars with Rachel.

Rachel just nods, her eyes locked onto Quinn's.

"I love you." She says, leaning down to capture Rachel's lips. She kisses her way down until she has her mouth around Rachel's nipple, sucking it as she squeezes the other one with her hand.

"Oh…" Rachel moans loudly.

After having her way with both of Rachel's breast, exploring every inch, leaving her mark and driving Rachel crazy in the process, Quinn moves back up and they kiss again, ravenously so, making love to each other's mouth.

Pulling away, she looks down at the brunette intensely.

"Do you think we're doing things too fast?" Rachel asks unsure. "I mean, it's okay if you want to slow down."

"No…" Quinn sucks on Rachel's bottom lip. "We're done slowing down." She slides her hand down and traces Rachel's pussy lips with her fingers.

"Oh!" Rachel gasps and moans at the same time.

"This is…" She whispers as she thrusts two fingers inside. "So good." She says as they both moan with the action.

"Mmm…" Rachel pants nearly breathless, bucking her hips toward Quinn's fingers, urging her to go deeper and faster.

"Fucking good…" Quinn says as she relentlessly pounds her fingers inside Rachel's pussy, in and out. She leans down and bites Rachel's neck lightly. "Are you close?"

"Yeah… Fuck yes…" Rachel shouts, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck to pull her into a passionate kiss. Her massive orgasm starts taking over her body, her pussy clenching Quinn's fingers as the blonde feels the sudden burst of juices. "Oh! Quinn…" She feels her body tensing up and relaxing as she drifts off into a wonderful haze.

"I love you…" Quinn says, feeling Rachel's pussy spasm on her fingers while she gives her a few more strokes to reach the end of her ecstasy.

"I love you too." She says, smiling foolish. "And I want you." She adds as she shifts their position and gets on top of Quinn. She straddles the blonde and they look at each other for a moment.

"What?" Grinning, Quinn sits up and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Nothing…" Rachel sighs in bliss, pressing their lips together sweetly. They make out without a care, their moans mixing with the sound of the waves. After awhile they lay down with Rachel on top, tangled, skin rubbing on skin, sand all over their bodies. Rachel pulls away, holding Quinn's legs and spreading them apart. She slides her fingers on the wet lips, moving up and down, making Quinn moan.

"Fuck…" Quinn mutters when she feels Rachel's tongue on her clit, her back arching up. Rachel spreads Quinn's lips and licks from her dripping core to her clit, leaving it with just a flick, before she goes back down and shoves her tongue on Quinn's pussy.

She is so worked up already that it doesn't take long and her body is shattering into a blissful orgasm.

"Take me to bed." She says after she recovers.

"Shower first." Rachel pecks her on the lips and stands up.

They put on their clothes and head off to their bungalow where they take a much needed bath.

But as their lovemaking, combined with the long trip, really got they tired, they end up on bed, with Quinn spooning Rachel as they say sweet nothings to each other until they fall asleep.

* * *

The resting time doesn't last as they spend the morning fucking each other brains out, making up for the lost time. Although, they eventually have to stop as they need to eat to regain their energy.

They fuck in the pool, in the shower, on bed, they fuck on the beach again at the sunset, and they make love after another date, never tired.

Five glorious days of fucking and doing other activities sporadically, like swimming with dolphins and meeting exotic places, and they are at it again.

It's their last day, and they have to make the most of it. Outside of this paradise, there are their responsibilities and even though Rachel has no problem in being Quinn's sugar mama, she knows the blonde is going places. And she is going to work hard for it.

"Oh fuck yes!" Quinn screams as she goes over the edge once again, feeling her juices oozing from her and mixing with Rachel's. She doesn't stop; she keeps thrusting her hips down, her eyes glazed over her lover, her passion, her girlfriend, for now, because she is going to marry this woman someday. She watches as Rachel bites her lip and she moans when Rachel craves her nails on her back all the while meeting her thrusts halfway, bucking her hips desperately.

"Just like that Quinn." Rachel moans loudly and unashamed.

"Are you close? I'm so going to come again Rach…Of fuck!" She comes again and with the sight before her as she thinks there is nothing more erotic than Quinn coming, Rachel comes right after.

"God… that was amazing…"

"It was…" Quinn says as she lies down by Rachel's side.

They stay quiet for awhile as Quinn cuddles Rachel.

"Are you ready to get back?"

"No…" Rachel whines. "You?"

"Not really."

"But hey, we have each other now." She points out as Quinn's face lights up.

"We have."

"And I'm never letting you go."

A few days ago she was being haunted by her worst nightmare. Now her life just seems a dream coming true. She is sure her life can't get any better than this, that is, until she wins her tony and marries the woman beside her, but that's for the future, right now she is very content with her present.

* * *

**So? **

**The song at the beginning: Secret (by maroon 5)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
